Minerva McGonagall Understands
by Imagen99
Summary: My thoughts on why each of the six ended up with eachother. Really more of an essay.


06/02/2011

_I own nothing!_

Minerva McGonagall, headmistress at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry gazed silently around the great hall, and the pupils she had inherited within it. A soft smile graced her features as she looked at the young children dining before her… '_No. Not children any more'_ she reminded herself, they had all seen too many horrors, too many deaths to still have that innocence. They were young adults now. Surveying them, gradually her sight travelled to the Gryffindor table and she was reminded of this fact when she saw its famous young couples currently sharing tender embraces.

She softened, and looked on in pity; the famous 'Golden Trio' as they were now dubbed, together with the infamous 'Silver Trio'. Their story was, perhaps, the saddest of all. And though many would assume that she was talking of their rather chaotic and dangerous lives, they would be wrong. Minerva McGonagall did not grieve for those events, only the love that they did not lead to.

Because although Minerva knew that the couples were deeply in love, and happy, she understood the truth. She understood them better than themselves, their hearts, their souls, in only the way a woman who has watched them from a far for 6 years can.

She knew the difference between destiny and fate. Minerva knew that had Tom Riddle never existed, those pairs would never have been. That their lives would have evolved differently, and they would come to love others more powerfully than ever.

She focused on Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. He was holding his arms protectively around her whilst she had another argument with her older brother. She studied their faces, studied them and considered. Minerva knew that had Lord Voldemort never killed Harry's parents, never brought the prophecy to life, they would be like brother and sister. But Tom's actions had led to Harry's neglect with the Dursleys, and his need to protect every one because of the prophecy. Harry felt that he needed someone strong, someone who wouldn't be too emotional and who could cope with his life in constant danger. He wanted someone who was close to the family he had been welcomed into, almost as if he wished that being Molly Weasley's son-in-law would make her his real mother. Minerva grimaced. And so Harry Potter had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley…Ginny. Ginny was another matter altogether. Hearing about the boy-who-lived had her fascinated from a young age with Harry, all too eager to fall in love with his image. Then, when he had rescued her down in the chamber, from Lord Voldemort himself, her suspicions were confirmed about his heroism and she idolized him. But those previous months with Tom had had their effect as well. Because now, for all her brave face, Ginerva was terrified. Terrified of the voice coming back, of seeing Riddle again. And to solve this, she looked to the one person who had saved her, to protect her. Harry. Deep down Ginerva was still the same girl who had escaped the chamber those years ago. Terrified, and in need of someone to take her fears away. And so circumstance threw them together, to fall in love with each other.

Minerva frowned, and shifted her gaze to the next couple on the table; Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Another pair who loved each other so much, yet could love another even more. There was Hermione, sweet Hermione who loved Ronald so much, and Harry just the same. Their friendship was unique, powerful, and the three would do everything for each other. Minerva beamed proudly and quickly turned away when Ronald affectionately nuzzled his girlfriend's neck. She thought of how easily it could have been Harry in his place. If only Harry had a loving mother, Hermione would not have taken on that role, if only she had never felt the need to become the family Harry never had, and look after him. She looked after Ronald, but differently. He had his family already. And Minerva could tell, that she pitied Harry too much, felt he deserved better than her. So she let him choose Ginny, and fell in love with Ronald. Ronald; whom she could take care of, and never feel inferior to. Ronald who would love her no matter what, and who would forever ensure she was a part of the wizarding world, and a part of his family. Because Minerva knew of how Hermione had slowly become more and more engrossed with Harry and wizarding problems that she had grown apart from her parents and built walls around them. How she needed to feel loved by a mother again, how she need to belong somewhere. So she turned to Ronald, and his family. Ronald and his loving family, who always seemed to disregard him in some way. He always felt second best, next to the boy-who-lived and prodigal witch of the century. He always felt ignored, expect by Hermione and Harry. Who else would he then turn to when he needed to feel loved? Only Hermione. And despite his great friendship with Harry, Minerva knew that Ronald still felt a small smugness at him getting the 'heroine' of the story, not Harry. He wanted to be able to protect someone, as Harry often did, when everyone seemed to forget Hermione. Hermione, ever the strong and resilient one. Ronald however, was one who knew better. She talked to him about her parents, about her troubles. She wouldn't tell Harry about her little troubles what with his immense ones. She wouldn't bother him, or complain about herself, especially considering his difficulties. And this fact made Ronald feel special, not second best to Harry, but special. Adored, loved. Finally, someone had trusted him with something.

Minerva sighed and quickly moved on to the last couple on the table: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. She smiled as she saw how confident young Neville had become. He had truly grown in his years here. '…_But he should not have had too.' _A voice whispered. '_He should have been loved, and cared from the beginning. Voldemort took that away.'_ The death of Neville's parents had changed him considerably, Augusta Longbottom did not have the mothering qualities that a child such as Neville required to grow and flourish. Her constant comparing to his father had stamped on the boy's confidence and drive. He no longer believed he could do it, and so he subconsciously stopped himself. His overall lack of confidence had driven him towards Miss Lovegood, of who had always encouraged him. And so he then fell into Miss Lovegood's arms. Miss Lovegood. Minerva had always surprised her, for she had a deep understanding of people. Minerva knew that the girl was aware of how thing could have… should have been. Yet she did nothing to change it. She continued to support Neville and eventually fell for him too. It never failed to amaze her, she reflected on the girl's wisdom and understanding of how things turned out and why. She was unsure that had she been in the girl's place, she would have tried to rectify the mistake. But Luna did not.

Sighing, the headmistress turned away, and lamented the fact the soul mates such as Harry and Hermione, Ronald and Luna, Ginerva and Neville, would never get the chance to truly be together because of one man. '_What a waste…. What love lost... Those poor children.' _In that moment she realised that she hated fate, hated destiny, for allowing this to happen, for allowing that love to be lost. And as she silenced the hall, quieting the students within, a small voice whispered at the back of her head. '_And you understand… because you know that the same fate was inflicted upon you.' _And she cursed Grindelwald with all her heart.


End file.
